10 Things
by TheArrowThatMissed
Summary: So I love Reading these, so I decided to try writing some. 10 Facts you might not have known about
1. Teddy Lupin

Just going to put this out here, if I owned Harry Potter it would have a prequel.

* * *

Teddy Lupin

1. One time when he was about seventeen, a woman about 50 years old, was watching him from her seat at the café. He noticed this and walked up to her and asked what she was looking at.

Apparently a little harshly, because her eyes watered a little. She mumbled sorry and explained to him that he reminded her of her long dead friend. It embarrassed him a little, but he was a little curious, so he asked her if he could join her. At first it was a little awkward, her explaining that he reminded of a school friend that had died nearly two decades ago. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about her description of him that intrigued him.

They ended up talking for two hours. At the end he asked her what her friends name was.

"Remus Lupin, "she had said. "It's stupid and weird, but you posture and the way you hold yourself, reminds me so much of him," and she left. He had watched her walk away, mouth open, thinking that those two hours, in retrospect, were the oddest of his life.

2. He never told anyone about that woman, but decided to find her. When he went back to Hogwarts that year, for his final year, the first thing he did after the welcoming feast, was wander the school looking for photos of the graduating class of '78.

He found a big picture taken on the day they had graduated, the whole year there and a list of the students in the photo under it. Her name was Alexandra Hairish and she was the Slytherin prefect for her year.

And he visited her, and he was in touch with her until the day she died, the very day his first son was born.

3. For most of his life he had a crush on Victoire Weasley, and then when he was 13 and she was 11, they went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies for her first year and his third. Some idiot was making fun of him about his hair and she walked right up to them and told them off.

And although he wouldn't tell a soul that was the moment he fell in love with her.

4. He was clumsy, he would bump into tables, stub his toe, bang his elbow and everyone always told him that his mom was clumsy, that he was like her very much. And he hated it, not the fact that he was like his mom, but that he was clumsy. It was easily the most impractical attribute he possessed. So he tried to stop, and one day he noticed that Victoire was very graceful.

He though it was because she did ballet, so when he was fourteen, while on summer vacation he took a few classes. Secretly of course, he would tell his grand-ma that he was at Harry's and Harry that he was at his grand-ma's.

He never told anyone, but somehow his almost cousin, Rose, found out. She was only six but understood the idea of a secret surprisingly well and never told anyone.

Years later he would ask her how she found out and she simply said that it had been a hunch and he had proved her right by admitting it. He though that it was odd that any six year old could be that smart, but decided to give it to her, her mother was Hermione Granger-Weasly after all.

5. When he was five and his grand-ma explained to him that his parents were dead, and he still remembers the look his grand-ma wore when he asked how they had died. She said a stupid accident, and he just nodded, not knowing what to do so he went to his room.

It was not until years later that he understood that the expression on her face was not one of sorrow, but of betrayal.

6. His grand-ma had never lost contact with her sister Narcissa and after the war; they came out and spent time together openly.

He knew he should love her, she was great to him, and of course she saved Harry in the last battle. Still there was something about her that always bothered him. '

When he was 7, he got over it and started to get her to open up more. He decided that she was not that bad, never saying the "M" word, her husband on the other hand, no matter what, he never stayed in the same room as him.

7. He understood what had compelled Harry to name his son after someone who almost raised him but still felt that Albus Severus Potter was bordering on child cruelty.

And James and Lily? Weren't they a married couple?

8. As cute or sweet anyone would call the Potter boy and redhead girl curse, he always thought the whole Oedipus complex a little weird.

He told Harry this and he just chuckled saying that you can't choose who you fall in love with. He decided he was right and then decided to compare Harry's parents wedding photo's with James Potter II's. The similarities were frightening.

9. The day before his last day at Hogwarts, with a few friends, he to completely pave the school's floors with forks. Not a great prank he knew, but for some strange reason, it always made him laugh so hard.

10. After he had graduated from Hogwarts, in Victoire's seventh year, he snuck in to the school. It was a Saturday and none of the teachers seemed to mind.

And then it started to rain and he dragged her out and they rolled around in the mud for twenty minutes, until she started complaining about getting a cold.

And he proposed to her. Right there, right then, as she rattled off about how not only would she be sick but this was also her favorite shirt and it was now ruined. She stopped mid sentence mouth open and then punched him, saying that it was the worst proposal ever. He grinned at her cheekily and said that he was not repeating that. She said yes almost immediately.

* * *

I love reading these, so I had my go at a few characters. Hope that if you read it you like it. 


	2. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

1. On his fifth birthday, he walked down the street to park and sat on the swings and he just swung for an hour. Then suddenly he heard a quiet noise and a woman came out of nowhere and walked up to him. She said that she was a friend of his parents and that she was going to take him to ice cream since today was his birthday. He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers but she just looked so nice, as if there was no way that she was cruel.

It ended up being the best birthday ever.

2. At Teddy's wedding he saw a woman that was about he age his parents would be if they were alive. After she gave her congratulations to Teddy, he approached her and was surprised to find that he recognized her from somewhere, just he had not an idea from where.

They got talking, and it turns out she was friends with his parents. To say he was surprised at this would be an immense understatement. He nearly chocked on his champagne when she said that he looked ever so much like James.

That little fact was not the only reason he gagged, but at that moment it had hit him from where he had recognized her.

Not only was she was in some of the photos in the album Hagrid had given him when he was only 11, but on he swear that she is the woman that visited him on his fifth birthday.

3. He doesn't want it to sound mean, but he never even considered Hermione. She was a brat to him at first and then a sister, never a crush or a possible girlfriend.

4. He knew that a lot of people thought that Albus' name was a little unpleasant, but he thought it was like any other name. These two people played such great roles in protecting him; the fact that the name was maybe a little odd did not bother him in anyway.

5. He never graduated from Hogwarts, Kingsley assumed he had all the right training to be an Auror, so he offered to employ him right after the final battle.

He never told anyone, but he regretted his decision since the minute after he made it.

6. Aunt Petunia never really was that bad, but when Vernon entered the room she would act as if she was being mean to him.

One day, on take your toddler to work day, after Vernon and Dudley had left the house, she took him to the toy store and bought him a stuffed animal in the form of a deer and then together, hand in hand, they went to get ice cream. Later he asked her why and she simply said that it was his birthday, and not to tell Vernon.

That was two birthdays in a row that were good, too bad he couldn't make it to three.

7. He had always wanted to go swimming in the black lake, and then in fourth year, when he got the chance, he decided that he was never going to do that again.

8. At interviews he did for newspapers, three questions would no matter what be asked.

"What was the happiest day of you life, Mr. Potter?", "What was the saddest day of you life?" and of course, "What feeling went through your body the moment You-Know-Who dropped dead?"

The answer to the first question was easy, the day he married Ginny. The answer to the second question was also simple, the day Dumbledore died. The answer to the third question was, like the previous two, straightforward, the first thing that ran through his mind was 'Is he really dead?'

It never bothered him that he was asked the same questions all the time, but what puzzled him was that nobody ever asked him "What was the most important day in your life," or "What day, in your life, sir, do you think affected your life the most? The most significant one."

He thought it was that maybe they assumed it was his first day at Hogwarts, the day he beat Voldemort or maybe they thought it was the day Dumbledore died.

But Harry Potter knew that the day that affected his life the most, the day that brought him to the man he was today, was the day that Ronald Weasley came back and saved him from drowning.

9. No matter how much he loved him he though that Hugo was just a little stuck up; Rose on the other hand was so laid back. He never understood what happened.

10. He helped Lucius and Draco Malfoy avoid prison not because he felt bad for them, but because he knew that Narcissa Malfoy would be crushed. She may be mean and vile but in times of war and crisis, one shows their true colors, and he knew that it was all for show, that deep down she was a great person. When Andromeda Tonks told him that they had never lost touch he knew he made the right decision.


	3. Lily Evans

1. She never hated James, just hated herself for falling for a bully.

And every time she said 'Go drown yourself,' she saw the hurt in his eyes and felt the pain in her heart.

2. Her biggest fear was not, like many assumed, that her family would drop dead or that maybe Lord Voldemort would come and murder them. She never really knew; snakes always freaked her out a little, spiders were a little creepy and of course thunder storms were not the most pleasant things

In third year when they were learning about boggarts, as lily approached it, she ran a list of fears through her head and how they cold become funny. When it started to change, at first it was as if nothing happened and then everything went black. Thinking fast Lily said 'Riddikulus,' and the light around the class room started to change.

Of all the fears she came up with and then tested, she never saw that one coming.

3. After three months at Hogawarts Lily started t research werewolves because nothing else would explain what happened to Remus Lupin every month. She found it she was right after having read three books and she vowed to take extra notes for him the day after the full moon, when he would be recovering.

She also figured out that James, Sirius and Peter had become animagi, although that took longer.

4. Once she found out she was pregnant, the day before her and James went into hiding, she visited her sister.

At first Petunia did not really want to let her in, whispering through the door that Vernon was home but in the end made an excuse to him and went for ice cream with her.

They talked for hours and it was like old times. And then Lily asked her if she would take care of her baby if anything ever happened to her. Petunia said yes.

5. She never actually met James parents; they died in their sleeps before they started dating.

6. Lily was one of those girls that everybody likes, and she was friends with virtually everyone in Hogwarts. Her best friend was Mary McDonald and she was a 'perfect' student that others looked up to. But to her marks didn't mean anything, she always truly, truly wanted to be like Alexandra Hairish who didn't care what others thought and whose friends were mostly guys, including the Marauders.

7. Even though everyone thought her hair was beautiful, Lily thought it was a very ugly shade of orange that reminded her of pylons. Every one always said she was mad.

8. Even though Sirius Black was a play-boy and a bully, she deeply respected him for being able to just run away and forget his family like he did. One day she found him crying a secret passage about a letter his mother had sent him and she knew he was not as strong as he let on.

And although Petunia was never so blatantly mean, she tried to help him and put herself in his position.

9. No matter what, since halfway through second year, James would greet her every morning with 'Good-morning Lily-Flower,' and it annoyed her to no end, but when in sixth year when he stopped she kind of missed it. Then at the beginning of their seventh year, he started again and she was once more happy.

10. When she sees her son holding a new born baby boy, and then says that his name is Albus Severus, all she 'feels' is pride, and then as she started thinking about it more, a little bit of pain for the poor boy with two very odd names.


	4. James Potter

1. One thing that always bothered him was killing. Whether it was a muggle, half-blood or pure-blood, killing always vexed him.

That's why he always hated the Dark Arts from a young age, because he thought that they did most of the killing. At least you only hear about Aurors dying; never once was there an obituary for a Death Eater.

When he joined the Order of the Pheonix, after graduating, he was surprised at how killing was routine for most of the members and it disgusted him.

He vowed to never take a life, no matter what, because a life is a life, no matter how rich, poor, dishonest or famous you are.

(He broke his vow once, when he had seen a Death Eater torturing Sirius. He cried for an hour, vomited three times and didn't touch Lily for a week.)

2. Until Lily, he only truly had on friend that was a girl. If he tried to befriend more, they would just fall for him, and he didn't want the guilt of hurting them on his conscience.

3. When he and Lily got together he didn't have to tell her that Remus was a werewolf. She already knew. Telling her about the cloak, the mirror and the map was easy; he didn't even mean to tell her. Telling her that he, Sirius and Peter were animagi was harder, so he let her figure it out herself, leaving clues and giving hints. She got it after two months of his 'slip-ups'.

4. How he and Lily got together still remains a mystery to him.

Yes, he could tell you the day of their first kiss (October 17, 1977), he could tell you the day she first pulled out the 'L' word (December 25, 1977) and he could even tell you the first time they held hand in public (May 7, 1978), but how they got together? Nope. He doesn't even know when it was (September 1,1971? August 8, 1977? October 31, 1977? December 25, 1977?)

5. When Dumbledore told him that Voldemort was after his son he knew it was the end. It didn't make much of a difference. They had gone into hiding when they had found out Lily was pregnant, but he knew that no one can run forever. And he gave up a little that day.

When Sirius said that Peter would make a better secret keeper, he agreed, not only because he knew that Sirius was stubborn and would never admit defeat, but also because part of him knew that Peter was a spy, and part of him accepted death.

He wish he could take it back, not only to get a chance to raise his son, but also, at the time they had not even thought of the consequences, hadn't even thought of what would happen to Sirius if he were killed. Watching Sirius suffering like that, because of his own stupidity was one of the hardest things about the afterlife.

6. He was spoiled, and he will openly admit it. He was a spoiled brat. He asked for something and usually he got it. Usually. He remembers when he was six, his family was visiting some friends that lived in a 

muggle neighborhood, and he saw little brunette riding a Tri-cle-cy (that's how his father had said it). He asked for one, but never got it. When the Cleansweep 1 came out he asked his father for on, but never got it.

As a child it peeved him, not getting everything he wanted, but once he got to Hogwarts he was grateful, because it was the usually that differentiated him from the obnoxious Slytherin Prefect Malfoy.

7. The Sorting Hat threatened to put him in Slytherin, he never told anyone, but the blasted hat thought he could do well in that house.

He thought the hat was mad. A Potter in Slytherin? The house was full of Death Eaters.

(It took him a friend, that had been placed in Slytherin, to change his mind.)

8. When he first found out that Sirius was a Black, he almost didn't befriend him. Almost. But he took pity on the boy and it was probably one of the best decisions he ever made.

9. When his parents died it wasn't much of a shock. They were old and everythime he visited them it felt like the last time he would see them.

His mum died first of spattergroit and his father went into withdrawel. Didn't eat, didn't sleep and didn't move, really. He was gone in a week.

He was sad. But he had already said his goodbyes and he is just happy his parents are at peace.

10. What he hates the most about Snape is that he cannot appreciate what he has.

He had Lily Evans as a best friend. LILY EVANS. Probably the nicest, most charming and witty girl in the school and he goes and messes that up because he wants to join the Dark Lord.

And then the ways he hurt her. He knows that Snape was hurting too, but he saw Lily first hand after the 'incident' she was off for weeks, hiding in the school and crying. He found her more than once (well all the time seeing as he has a map of the school) just talking to herself while sobbing about her lost friend.

Thank you to Dodger Gilmore who pointed out that I had missed 7.


	5. Remus Lupin

1. He never blamed the Death Eaters for what they did. He knows it was wrong, but most of these people grew up with this as an example; they thought what they did was right. He understood how hard it was to change certain morals when they were implanted in one at a young age. Since his werewolf bite, he was looked down upon, and told he was a monster, and until his dying day, that's what he thought about himself.

2. One of the most terrifying moments of his life was in second year, when his friends told him they new his secret. Another was when they told him they would become animagi, but by far the scariest moment of his life was when Dumbledore told him that Severus Snape went down the passageway to the Whomping Willow. He almost didn't hear the Headmaster when he told him that James pulled Severus out just in time.

3. When Dora told him she was pregnant, he wouldn't tell a soul, but he was really happy. Really, really happy. He was going to have a child with the woman he loved.

Then he remembered the war. Then he remembered who he was. Then he remembered what he was. And he knew that he couldn't be happy and that he had to leave.

4. The seventh year end of the year prank was entirely his idea. James Head duties and Quidditch captain duties, and was not free to plan the prank. Sirius' Uncle had died in March, and had left him something, and he was busy sorting out his will with Dumbledore. Peter's father was sick, so almost every single weekend he was gone to St. Mungos.

So he planned it himself. It took about two months (March-April) but he finally planned it all out.

He showed the plans to the guys; they got a few extra friends to help and they pulled it all of. Of course everyone knew it was them, but for the next three years, the Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would see their names written in every single portrait.

5. He had accepted the teaching job before Sirius escaped from prison and had he been asked after Sirius had escaped he would not have said yes. He knew Harry would be there, and he felt that would be like penance (had he realized earlier that Sirius was the spy, he might have been able to save Lily and James) but seeing Sirius and Harry would have been too much, and he knew that Sirius would be going to Hogwarts.

But he couldn't say no after he had accepted, he knew how desperate Dumbledore was, so he just sucked it up.

When he was teaching Harry the hardest thing for him was to not slip up and mention that he, along with Sirius Black, had been friends with his father.

6. It sounds terrible, but Voldemort's second rise to power was a great time for him. He had a reason to live again, he was doing something again, he felt needed again, and he really liked it.

When Sirius died, it all cam crashing around him, he was reminded how bad it was last time and he finally realized that what was going on was more important than him re-discovering himself.

7. The first time he first saw Harry he really did think it was 1974 and he was on the train in the compartment he shared with his friends going off to their third year at Hogwarts.

Then he saw Ron and Hermione and when he didn't recognize them, he remembered he was off to Hogwarts to teach.

8. When they started getting together, before Voldemort had exposed himself, he told himself that it was just physical; they were seeking comfort in each other. They talked at meetings; they had good conversations about morals, Hogwarts, and once love.

That's when she told him, when they were talking about love. He was shocked, but said it back and meant it. He truly loved Dora.

After Sirius died, he started regretting having told her he loved her. What if she was killed? Then what? He was just putting her in danger, so he distanced himself.

9. The first time he held Teddy, he nearly ran again, but he managed to restrain himself. The first two weeks were the worst because when Teddy Lupin turned two weeks old, that very night was the first full moon.

The morning after, when he came home and Dora smiled at him saying teddy slept all night, he almost ran into the street to sing.

10. He became a prefect in fifth year and his friends teased him until James became Head Boy.

Man, I really should study for my exams.


	6. Sirius Black

1. Regulus' death, which hit him harder than he will admit, begun his fall into madness.

Then came Marlene, his beautiful Marlene, whom he had had a fight with and never apologized. Then the Prewitts. And then James and Lily.

James and Lily were dead. That's when he let go, he just didn't care anymore, and he only had a few hours. He figured if he had some time left he would go to Remus, but at that moment, after he gave Harry to Hagrid, he went after Peter.

When the street blew up, he really thought that he had done it, with all the rage that had been in his body at the moment, he was probably strong enough to had been able to do it.

That's why he didn't really fight it when they came, he just started laughing. He lost his brother, his love, his partners, and his best friends all within seven months of each other, Azkaban could not be that bad compared to that.

2. On his first ride on the Hogwarts express, when he was looking for a compartment, he met a few first years and introduced himself.

Now he knew the Blacks were not the most liked family, but he did not expect them to flinch and turn away from him.

So after he made fun of the greasy kid and the girl with the fire hair, he was thinking of some fake name to introduce himself to the gangly hairbrush boy with but came up with nothing, so just said Black and hoped he would be accepted.

3. When the Marauders found the Mirror of Erised in fourth year, and it was his turn to look into it, it was probably the scariest moment of his life. He knew exactly what he would see; he just did not want to prove it by actually looking in.

And that is what he saw; his mum with her arms around his neck behind him and Regulus beside him holding his wand, loosely, with his father's hand on his shoulder. Everyone was smiling.

"What do you see Sirius?"

"Myself on a flying motorbike."

4. Running away was hard, real hard. These people, these heartless people, his family, were supposed to be the ones that loved you no matter what but did nothing but abhor him since he was sorted into Gryffindor.

At least he knew they didn't love him; he was already better than his brother that believed every word they said.

5. When he was in Azkaban, he didn't really talk to people. Yes, most of them were guilty, but even worst, most of them were his family.

6. In Azkaban every second felt like a week, every day like a year, and every week like a decade. Soon after entering he learnt nor to trust his perception of time.

And then years, months, maybe even hours after he was imprisoned, Fudge came. _Fudge? Who the hell is Fudge?_ And then he saw the newspaper in his hand and willed himself to speak. At first it sounded like a dying frog. He tried again, just as Fudge was about to disappear from his sight.

"Could I please have that newspaper?"

8. The first time he saw Harry he couldn't breathe. The son of Lily and James Potter was standing before him, his godson. And he looked nothing like James.

Sure they had the same build and hair, but the facial structure was all off.

And as he rambles on about Merlin knows what all he could think of was how much he looked like Lily.

9. Telling Snape how to get to the shrieking shack sounded funny at first, and Merlin knows he hates that man, but that was definitely the stupidest thing he ever did.

After he was lectured by three teachers and Madame Pomphrey, beat up by James and told off by Peter and was finally allowed to see Remus to apologize, did he really realize what he had just done.

He just told a man how to get killed. He almost murdered someone. He was as bad as his family. So he went and apologized to Snape as well, even though it didn't feel like enough.

10. He had two brothers.

Regulus and James.

After years, he was finally reunited with them.


End file.
